Finding My Way
by Lost2Found
Summary: Lucy survived the train crash and was put into stasis. She is found by the Avengers. What would happen if she knew Steve? What would happen if they knew that they were no longer alone.
1. Chapter 1

"What is this place?" Clint mumbled. It was supposed to be a simple mission—to destroy a Hydra base deep in the wilderness of Wales.

Steve looked around, his eyes sharp for any signs of danger. "Hydra lab. They experimented on prisoners here."

"Cap," Natasha called. "You need to see this."

Quickly, Steve made his way over to the assassin, the rest of the team joining them around what looked like a large tube.

"It's a girl!" Clint gasped.

"Tony, can you pick up any vital signs?"

"Jarvis?"

The voice of Jarvis greeted them all. "The girl appears to be alive."

Immediately, Steve leapt into action, calling out orders across his come. This was no longer a simple seek and destroy—this was an evacuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat beside the girl's bed, reading a newspaper. She was young, that much he knew. Maybe seventeen at the oldest. Her hair was a light strawberry blonde. Her clothing is what shocked him the most—she was dressed in a shirt and blouse that looked very similar to the style women wore in his own time.

Suddenly, the pace of her heart monitor changed, as did the cadence of her breathing. With a groan, she curled in on herself, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, as though in pain. Steve shifted in his chair, turning his full attention on the girl. She was silent, but her lips moved frantically, whispering something he couldn't understand.

Steve stood and hurried to the door sticking his head out to call for Dr. Banner. Within a few seconds, most of the Avengers were coming towards him from the living room. "I think she's waking up," he explained.

The team all gathered around the bed. Not a moment later, the girl's eyes snapped open, wide and nearly frantic. "Peter," she cried. "Ed!" Quickly, the girl turned her head into her shoulder to stifle a sob. When she looked back up, her face was blank of all emotion, and when she spoke, her voice was hard. "Where am I?"

The sound of the girl's voice, thick with a British accent, caused Steve's heart to constrict painfully.

"You're in Avengers Tower," Tony said smugly.

"Stark," Steve snapped.

"She asked, Capscicle."

"What is your name?" Dr. Banner asked gently, interrupting his teammates before they could start bickering.

The girl, however, had her eyes glued on the Captain. "Steve?" She gasped, looking as though she was seeing a ghost.

Steve's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed thoughtfully as he tried to place the girl.

"Did she just call Cap Steve?" Tony asked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The girl continued as though the billionaire hadn't spoken. "Your plane went down four years ago! We spent months looking for you! Peggy and the Commandos were devastated! What's going on? How are you alive?"

"Who are you?" Steve asked pensively.

"Lucy! My brothers joined the Commandos in '44."

"Lucy Pevensie! Your brothers were the twins, right? Peter and Edmund."

Lucy looked down at that. "Steve, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Mr. Stark was right, Lucy. We're at Avengers Tower. I thought it'd be better to have you here than a SHIELD hospital."

"Stark? As in Howard Stark?"

An odd look crossed the older man's face, but he nodded. "I'm Howard's son, Tony."

Lucy's face paled and Steve gave him a sharp look. "What year is it?" When no one answered, her gaze locked on Bruce. She sat up straight in the bed, despite the obvious pain it caused her, and the look in the girl's eyes—like flint—caused Bruce to take an involuntary step backwards. "Steve called you doctor. Please, tell me Dr. Banner, what year is it?"

"It's 2013," Bruce replied gently. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"They're gone," she whimpered. "My brothers, Eustance and Jill, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly—all of them. Edmund grabbed me and Pete tried to shield us both, but… Oh, Lion! Susan!" The girl scrambled up and threw off the covers. "I have to find Su!"

"Lucy, wait!" Steve ordered as the girl scrambled for the door.

Hardly two steps forward, before anyone could grab her, the girl crumpled to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was all gathered in the living room when there was a loud boom, like thunder from the direction of the balcony. Moments later, Thor strode into the room.

"Greetings, brethren!"

"Thor," Clint greeted the God of Thunder.

"Why the long faces?" He asked innocently.

"We have a guest," Steve said quietly.

"Who would to visit the Tower?" He boomed.

"She's like Steve," Natasha explained. "We found her in a cryo-chamber in a Hydra lab."

"She knew me. Her brothers were on my team. Buck was my right hand, but the Twins, they were two of my best men. The youngest on the team, but definitely the most qualified to be on it. There were moments where it was like they should have been leading it, not following me. Peter was the best tactician I've ever seen, and I think Edmund could have rivaled the Black Widow in espionage."

"Not possible," Natasha stated flippantly. "No one could rival the Black Widow."

"Oh, but my brother could," came a young voice from the hallway. Everyone turned to see the young girl, Lucy, descending the stairs. She wore the shirt and skirt she'd been found in, and her hair was pulled back in a quick braid, making her look very young indeed.

Steve respectfully stood as a lady entered the room, and Thor's eyes widened.

"My Lady," the god spoke reverently. "You have been touched by Magic." With that, he bowed to the girl.

The team looked on, shocked. Instead of looking lost though, the girl smiled in a gentle sort of way and curtseyed. "As have you, milord," the girl replied, acknowledging the Asguardian's assessment but not expounding on it.

Tony's jaw dropped open.

"Can someone please explain to me how I came to be 70 years ahead of my own time?" Lucy's voice was controlled, but the pain and confusion were plain to be seen in her clear blue eyes.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Tony spoke, unhelpfully, earning a glare from Clint.

"Let's start from the beginning," Bruce suggested. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Lucy Pevensie and I am—I was born in 1932."

"Jarvis?" Tony called.

Lucy jumped and spun around, hand flying to her hip, as a voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Ms. Pevensie is correct. She was presumed dead in a train crash in 1949, making her 17 years old. Killed alongside her were her brothers, Edmund Pevensie, born 1930, and Peter, born 1927."

"That's not possible," Steve broke in. "The boys were twins, both eighteen when they joined the Commandos."

Lucy looked down, refusing to meet Steve's gaze.

"Looks like you had jailbait on your team, Cap," Tony sneered.

Lucy's head snapped up, eyes blazing. "My brothers would never have been taken to jail. We were too careful for that to happen."

"We?" Natasha asked, incredulous.

Lucy snorted, "You don't honestly think I'd let those two go off to battle without me, do you? Jarvis, is it? What of my sister, Susan? She wasn't on the train with us that day. Is she still living?"

"I'm sorry Miss Pevensie, your sister passed away two months ago from a heart attack."

Lucy's eyes slid closed, her face again morphing into what Thor recognized as regal indifference. The young woman swallowed and took a deep steadying breath before walking gracefully from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was sitting on the couch, sketching, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Startled, the soldier jumped, only to hear Lucy's musical laughter, like a bell. Embarrassed, Steve blushed.

"I apologize, Steve. I had no intention of startling you."

Steve nodded with a genial smile. "No need to apologize, Lucy. I haven't had anyone sneak up on me in a long time."

"Yes, as I recall, Bucky couldn't even manage it. Only Ed, and sometimes Pete, when you weren't paying attention."

Steve nodded in remembrance. Only when the young girl spoke again did he remember what he'd been doing.

"May I see your drawing?" She asked gently.

He hesitated for a moment—he'd never allowed anyone to see his sketches before, especially not the sketches he drew of Peggy.

Lucy smiled tightly and nodded in understanding. "It's ghastly to be parted from the ones you love by the passage of time, isn't it? I understand. She loved you very much, if you were wondering. She and Howard continued the search long after they'd been ordered to stop."

"Have you left someone behind?" Steve asked, impulsively.

"Not here, no. When the Commandos bragged of their girls back home, my brothers didn't speak of one, did they?"

Steve thought for a moment before responding, "No! They always spoke of you. Sometimes your other sister as well, but mostly you."

Lucy nodded. "We ruled for fifteen years, Steve. I was twenty three when we returned to England. None of us recovered, not properly. None of us, but Susan, ever dated here. Our hearts were lost in Narnia. When we returned Here, none of us were the same. Sure, we put on clever masks, but we were never truly whole."

"Will you tell me about them?" Steve asked in wonder.

Lucy sighed, and it sounded as though the whole world were carried on her small shoulders. "It was different for me. Nate was killed a few years before we returned to England. He took an arrow meant for me. I think it was worst for Peter though. His wife, Kara, was pregnant when we fell back through the wardrobe. When we returned to Narnia, more than a thousand years had passed. We learned that Pete's daughter, Elisea, helped to lead a Narnian resistance when the Telmarines invaded. She was killed shortly after the Fall of Cair Paravel, when she was sixteen."

Steve looked stunned. "I never would've imagined…"

"Like I said," Lucy said quietly, "We learned very quickly to hide that part of ourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy looked up when she heard a knock on her door. To her surprise, Natasha stood, watching her from the doorway.

Lucy eyed the assassin warily, giving a tight smile that was genuine but cautious. "Is everything alright, Natasha?" It had been two weeks since she woke up, and she was still unsure of most everyone except Steve, although Clint reminded her so much of Edmund that it was easy for her to relax near him. Both men seemed to trust Natasha, so she tried to as well.

The assassin continued to regard her silently for a moment. "I just wondered what you were doing up here, alone."

"Nothing important," Lucy said quietly, her regal mask in place. "I apologize for worrying you." Natasha snorted. "Oh, I see; the Black Widow doesn't get worried. Ed was like that too."

"You said your brother could rival me in espionage. Tell me about him."

Lucy laughed, and proceeded to tell Natasha about her brother. "His skills came in handy in the war Here. He taught me a lot, and we made use of it."

"Oh?"

Lucy laughed again. "Women couldn't join the army, not officially, not really, especially not for a combat unit like the Commandos. Officially, I was a nurse, but Peggy and I pretty much stayed with the Commandos. Plus, sometimes a woman can hide in places a man couldn't."

"You spied?"

"Officially, no. I'm not even sure even Steve knows how much I did behind the scenes. My brothers weren't happy about it, especially Pete, but they weren't going to war without me."

"More than once Lucy saved our skins," a deep baritone suddenly spoke. Lucy looked up to see Steve standing at the door. "One mission, Peter got hit. He was bleeding pretty bad, and we didn't have any anesthetic."

"I remember," Lucy whispered. "I had you and Ed help me. Ed always preferred to wear a leather jerkin, similar to his uniform in Narnia. I had him cut a piece of the leather off the bottom and made Pete bite it. I made you hold Pete down while I removed the bullet. I used fishing line and a spare needle to sew him up."

"And then I promptly ran to the woods and puked up my breakfast," Steve finished with a half-bitter laugh.

Lucy smirked at Steve, "I wasn't going to tell that part."

Steve shook his head. "Those boys were two of the strongest men I've ever known. Pete hardly made a sound through any of it."

"Well," Lucy said conspiratorially, "That wasn't exactly the first time I've sewed my brothers up after a battle. Not that we could tell you that at the time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter, y'all, sorry! I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not C.S. Lewis, and I'm not Stan Lee/Marvel/Disney. Ergo, I don't own Narnia or MCU.**

Lucy woke up just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, as she did every morning. She slipped into a pair of what Natasha had informed her were leggings, and a long tunic dress in forest green which fell a little more than half way down her thigh. Quickly she braided her hair over her shoulder before heading downstairs. When she arrived at the common floor, it was silent.

"Jarvis," she called, "where is everyone?"

"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the lab. Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff are in their rooms. Captain Rogers is in the gym."

"No I'm not," A deep voice said with a soft laugh.

Steve was totally unprepared. Lucy spun around, instantly dropping into a defensive stance, knife in hand. She'd moved so quickly that he hadn't even seen her draw the weapon.

Recognition flitted across her eyes, and with a quick sigh, she relaxed, sheathing the weapon in a modified thigh holster.

"Sorry," they both muttered at the same moment, trading nervous half-smiles.

"Where are you off to?" Steve finally asked, after an awkward pause.

Lucy paused for a moment, seemingly embarrassed. "I figured I'd try and find a church." The young woman blushed. "I know it's not all that popular nowadays, but it's important to me. It's something that hasn't changed, at least, not fundamentally."

"I remember," Steve said quietly. "You and your brothers, your faith was real important to you, during the war."

Lucy smiled. "That's because we knew Him. If I remember correctly, you were a man of faith too; you just were a bit quieter about it." There was a question in her eyes.

Steve laughed gently. "When I first woke up, Nat tried to get me to stay in the plane when Thor and his brother were fighting. She told me they were basically gods. I told 'er there was only one God and that He didn't dress like that. After the battle, Tony asked me how I could believe in an omnipotent God when I'd met two others. I didn't know how to answer him. I want to still believe, but everything just seems more complicated here."

Lucy nodded. "I know what you mean, but I also know that I believe in Christ like I believe the sun has risen—not because I see it, but because, by it, I can see everything else." Steve looked at Lucy for a moment, and she could see a respect in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "Would you like to escort me to church, Captain Rogers?" She asked, with a smile that seemed to Steve to light up the room.

"Of course, Miss Pevensie," he chuckled, holding out his arm, which she took with a smile.

 **So, I'd love your opinions. Should Steve and Lucy have a brother/sister or romantic relationship? Originally, I was planning for brother/sister, but the more I write about them together, the more I like them together... Idk. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve smiled down at the slight girl standing beside him in the cafe, feeling lighter than he'd felt in months.

Feeling his eyes, Lucy turned to look at him, a gentle smile causing her lips to curl up slightly. "The fresh air seems to have done you some good," she prodded.

Steve chuckled softly. "I feel like I can finally breathe for the first time since waking up," he admitted.

When the person standing in front of them finished ordering, Lucy stepped up to the counter and ordered a chicken salad sandwich. As she finished ordering, she suddenly realized that she didn't have any money in this strange new time. Before she could cancel her order though, Steve stepped up behind her and ordered his own meal, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet to pay for both meals. The girl at the counter gave him his change and then he led Lucy towards a booth table.

"Thank you, Steve. You didn't have to do that," Lucy said with a blush.

"It was no problem, Lu. I'd have done the same for any of the Commandos, if I could have them here beside me now."

"Steve, what's the deal with this team—the Avengers? I've seen you with them, and I can see that it's not the same. You don't trust them—"

"I do," Steve weakly tried to protest.

"—No, you don't. You're not yourself with them."

Steve sighed, and in that moment, the indomitable captain seemed so utterly defeated and lost that Lucy's heart broke for him. "The Commandos were _mine_ —my team, my brothers," he smirked at Lucy, "my sisters. I knew where I stood. I asked them to be on my team, and they did it because it was their duty and honor to serve. They weren't special, just regular joes, but they chose to follow me. Here…" Steve hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to express himself. "I woke up in 2012, just in time to fight a war against aliens and just in time to find out SHIELD was using the cube to build weapons of mass destruction. It was like I'd died for nothing. And they threw me straight from one war into another and expected me to lead. This team's made up of a genius, two master assassins, a demi-god, and a rage monster, none of whom want to be on the team. They're all here thanks to coercion, threats, or because they've got nowhere else to go…"

"And they don't know you," Lucy finished for him. He looked up at her, shocked at her insight. "Since I've been here, I haven't once heard them call you Steve. All they see is the Captain."

Steve smiled ruefully. "This world doesn't need another boy from Brooklyn. They need a hero—I suppose the Captain will have to do."

Lucy's eyes flashed and she touched his cheek, drawing his gaze towards her. "Steven Grant Rogers, what would Bucky or Dum Dum or any of the Commandos say if they could hear you? What would Peggy say? The Captain is a mask— _you_ are the hero."

"Everything special about me came out of a bottle," Steve repeated bitterly.

"That's not true!" Lucy growled fiercely. "I hear Stark talking, don't I? You better believe that me and _that man_ will share _words_ when we get back to the Tower! "Good becomes great, great becomes even better," isn't that right? Peggy told me that before the serum, you jumped on a grenade to save the other Cap candidates. If everything special about you came from a bottle, you wouldn't have done that."

At that moment, a young waitress came towards them, carrying their food.

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

With small smiles to each other, both the Woman and Man Out of Time ate their sandwiches.


	8. Chapter 8

"How're you planning to spend the rest of the day?" Lucy asked curiously in the Avengers Tower elevator.

"Not sure," Steve responded. "You?"

"No plans yet," Lucy said with a grin.

Upon reaching the Common Floor, they were met with the curious stares of the rest of the Tower's occupants.

"Hey Capscicle," Tony called out nonchalantly, only for Lucy to give him a fierce glare that caused him to take an involuntary step back. He didn't understand it, how this _little girl_ , could leave him with a knot of some indiscernible emotion which felt suspiciously like fear.

"Cap, come watch videos with us! You too, Kid," Clint invited.

Lucy observed the room for a moment, taking stock of everyone's positions seated around the large television screen.

"What movie are we watching?" Steve asked with a winning smile that seemingly no one but Lucy noticed was fake. She supposed none of them had ever seen his real smile. It had gotten increasingly rare after Bucky died, and she hadn't seen it at all here, except as they walked out of the church.

Natasha had an evil smirk on her face, and Bruce looked apologetic as Clint held up an old film reel. Lucy couldn't read the title, but evidently Steve could, because he groaned. "Looks like we get to see you as a showgirl, Cap," Clint laughed.

Steve chuckled before joining the Avengers on the couch. Lucy hesitated only a few moments before joining them as well.

"Someone hurry up and put it in!" Clint practically shouted, excited. Lucy rolled her eyes and took the film role from the archer, huffing good-naturedly as she put the reel in the antique projector. As she did, she saw the box of old films, and the one on top caught her attention.

"Tony," She called, "Where did you get these?" She held up the film reel labeled "Commandos 1944-1945".

"My old man kept them. Why?"

Her eyes found Steve. "Howard was recording the whole time?" She turned to Tony. "Isn't most of this classified?"

"So?" Tony asked, cockily.

"So, if Colonel Philips had this classified, he did so for a reason! For all you know, you could be risking our men's lives!" Lucy's eyes blazed as she glared at the son of a man she'd respected for years.

Tony snorted. "If you haven't noticed, this was seventy years ago. I'm not putting anyone's lives in danger. They're all dead anyways."

Lucy and Steve both flinched simultaneously.

"Stark!" Banner snapped at him.

"Lucy, calm down," Natasha cautioned the girl.

Without another word, Lucy spun on her heel and ran for the stairs, refusing to wait for the elevator.

Steve leaned forward with his head in his hands, arms propped up on his knees. He took a moment before looking up at Tony. The entire team was taken aback by the emotions that were evident on his face. "It's history to you all," he said quietly. "It's been a couple of weeks for her."

"Why did that specific reel upset her, Cap?" Clint asked, curious.

"She and her brothers joined the Commandos in '44."

" _She_ and her brothers?" Natasha asked.

"Unofficially, of course. Officially, she served in the Army Nursing Corps—joined at 18, like a lot of girls—but, a lot like Peggy, she was invaluable to the Commandos. A lot of missions would've gone south if she hadn't been there."

"Let's watch that one instead," Clint suggested.

Steve hesitated, but before he could object, Natasha had placed the old reel into the projector and started it.

At first, the screen showed an upside down view of a forest.

"Howard!" Snapped a female voice with a thick British accent. "Put that bloody thing away!"

"Oh, come on Peggy, don't you want record of the Commandos' shenanigans?"

"Like father like son," Natasha muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the camera was pulled upright, and the view focused on a campfire. Tony mentally counted them off: Bucky, sitting on a log by Steve, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, and Jacques Dernier. Lucy Pevensie also sat by the fire. On either side of her were two young men—a blond boy who looked like his build would broaden even further before he stopped growing, and a black-haired boy who was significantly slimmer. The blond was talking to the two of them animatedly, and the black haired one suddenly threw back his head and laughed, as Lucy covered her mouth and giggled as well, joy shining in her eyes.

"Those are her brothers?" Thor asked. Steve nodded.

"And you thought they were twins?" Tony scoffed. "I mean, look at them!"

Steve smiled wryly at him. "You haven't seen them in battle; Ed could hold his own, same as his brother. Lucy could too, for that matter."

In the video, some of the Commandos started roughhousing, fighting over a bowler hat belonging to one of the men. That's where the camera focused. On the outskirts of the screen though, Peter stood. He looked relaxed, but Natasha could pick out the tension in his shoulders, the way his eyes scanned the landscape warily. She watched as Edmund and Lucy also stood, turning to that the three were forming a triangle and could see all angles while covering each other's backs.

Video Steve, dressed in an old leather bomber jacket, looked at the siblings, noticing their behavior. "What is it?" He asked, growing serious. The rest of the Commandos quickly reigned themselves in.

"Just a feeling," Peter answered the Captain.

"Your "just a feelings" have a knack for turning out right, kid," Bucky grumbled, moving his hand to his pistol holster.

"Get down!" Peggy suddenly shouted. Instantly, Edmund grabbed Lucy and dropped to the ground with his arms wrapped around her. Peter leapt on them both with his own body, covering his head with his hands. Steve, who was standing near Peggy, reacted much the same, pulling her to him and covering them both with his shield, while the rest of the Commandos hit the dirt or scrambled for their rifles. In the next moment, the screen erupted in a fireball as a shell exploded. Within seconds, everyone was in motion, Steve calling orders, the others obeying without hesitation. Howard still held the camera, filming the battle, though he seemed to try and stay out of the thick of it as Nazis and Hydra soldiers pored in from seemingly all directions. The Commandos continued to fight, but it was obvious they were tiring.

"There's too many of them!" Falsworth shouted above the gunfire.

All three siblings rebuked the older man at the same instant, "Numbers do not win a battle."

Suddenly, Dum Dum Dugan cried out as a bullet tore through his shoulder. Lucy raced to his side and pulled him to safety, dragging him behind the same broken tree trunk where Howard was hiding, holding his video camera propped up to keep recording. Quickly, she slipped a needle into his arm and allowed the morphine to drip into his veins.

"You're going to be fine, Dum Dum," Lucy whispered, pulling bandages from her uniform pocket and quickly dressing the wound. "You boys sit tight, yes?" With that, she spun back into the battle.

"Lu!" Peter suddenly barked sharply.

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, half expecting the young girl to be hit by gunfire. Instead, she simply spun towards her eldest brother, and deftly caught the long dagger he'd tossed her. The young girl reached down and pulled another, smaller dagger from her boot. Peter nodded, and she gave him a wicked little grin in return. Suddenly, it was like the knives were an extension of the girl's arms, and she moved with such speed that it was hard to make out on the grainy, antiquated film. She cut down the enemy, left and right, at first working to cover the Commandos' backs, but quickly becoming a force of her own.

"Ed! Down!" She suddenly screamed, releasing her dagger almost as soon as her words split the air. Instantly, her brother hit the ground, and the dagger soared through the spot where he'd been standing, imbedding itself in a Hydra agent's chest. The boy pulled it from the chest and wiped the blade through the grass to clean it, tossing it back to Lucy, who turned back to the fight.

The battle continued for several more minutes before the Commandos were victorious, surrounded by at least a hundred and fifty bodies of both Hydra soldiers and Nazis. The screen faded to black as the Pevensie brothers checked the bodies to ensure the enemy was truly dead and the rest of the Commandos hunkered down to watch Lucy stitch Dugan back together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I promise I haven't abandoned it, and I apologize for the delay in posting. I'm a nursing student, so life is kind of crazy right now! However, Christmas break is right around the corner, so I should get back on track then! Thanks! 3


End file.
